epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AttackEyebrows12/The Racnoss Empress vs The Sycorax: Epic Rap Battles of the Whoniverse - Wiki Christmas Day 4
well shit this is going to get overshadowed by Boba Tea vs Ded swimming pool ~Hours later~ rip Anyways, welcome back to another episode of ERBOTW! Today, for Day 4 of Wiki Christmas, we have 2 Christmas Special villains, the leader of the Sycorax, facing off against the Racnoss Empress! In case you read my comment(s) on Bob's blog, you know what this is gonna turn into. :p We've got 3 guests today (3!), Alan as the Racnoss Empress, Legion as the 3rd party, and Cyan as the (counts...) 6th party (bpf) Go vote for one of them, I lost to them already ;-; As always, cover by Jella and title cards by TK! <3 And be sure to check out the other blogs for Wiki Christmas as well, they're really cool :D Beat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSt8azgSdz4 Battle rBH7mMX.jpg 5f2sFWz.jpg Sycorax (0:10) Astrophia,bless us with the power to destroy this abomination Because I'm about to splatter this spider into pieces more crimson Than my robe! Wish to spar and I'll show you that I've got more skill Than a Musketeer, then I'll show you a real winterkill Survived the end of the whole universe ! All you did was cause a little panic But this spider won't last long, I'll break this bitch's legs like they were chopsticks Call this a Tempest , for we're legendary wordsmiths like Shakespeare But compared to your shit, Lion King quotes would be what we'd prefer Racnoss Empress (0:30) Like the Earth's core, this battle sent a signal to my Webstar , To defeat all Doctor enemies, destroy your worlds like the Death Star ! You should Runaway, albeit pointless, you're up against the Racnoss You shall perish in my Parlor, and aside from my dead children, I lack loss! I flow much like the Thames and drown all upcoming opponents! Turn Left or be eliminated, this shall be the Time of your End ! The universe's edge would be salvation, but that would need a Christmas miracle, Now see my children arise, activated by Huon Particles Roboforms (0:50) We'll play you off, turning these Saxons into Ash A big-ass lobster? Fish are more afraid of crabs! We'll pilot this battle but you guys were crappy premieres With fanfare our end comes, yours were marked with spheres We didn't need our wives to come and clean up our messes Doctor Who villains are cool. Well, you're the exceptions We're playing you loud! We made sure to take these slavers on You still needed our hand when the Doctor was down one. Max Capricorn (Beat changes to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DYnxTPiuCWU, starts at 0:22) Welcome aboard the Titanic! Your captain for today is Max Capricorn And this is the Voyage of the Damnedfor this ship soon won't be airborne A common house spider, some robot leeches and a warrior with a bone to pick Are our passengers. Now, Hosts, let's get this ride over quick! Spit hard against this arachnid who got foiled by her own pilot fish Speaking of you, your rhymes were as bad as your instrument skills: Less than amateurish The Sycorax are too easy to whip! Their leader is as bullshit as Harriet Jones Shining as bright as my tooth! I'm a bussinessman, so this battle I of course own! CyberKing (0:46) Inferior species have been detected! You will be upgraded! Nobody stands in our way once we mash them to metal parts and spider blood! We won't show Mercyon these so-called enemies who think they can spit But truth is, you're as fake as Jackson Lake, not foes, simply bandits The Widow isn't poisonous, and lamer than her black counterpart And you robots are so flimsy, it doesn't take much to tear you apart We would feel sad about your destruction, but we're perfect robots, no feelings You might actually be a problem to the world if you had as many burns as your failings Great Intelligence (1:10) Every word you have just uttered is entirely incorrect I'll trap in my Web of Fearthese creatures of poor intellect My plans can't be stopped by merely calling my bluff Nor pulling the plug and watching spiders drown in the bathtub And I don't lose because my proxies have hissy fits and go rogue But that's still not as undignified as losing to Kylie Minogue I am older than the Universe, and these are my opponents? You're mere children who'd have better success if you were yeti components Dream Crabs (Beat changes to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y5Zn4HWnfvo, starts at 0:32) The nightmare of the BFGhas come to knock some sense into these creatures So wake up! You're trapped in a dream, blinded by your own desires We only woke up to tell you you're in store for a big ass-whooping Now A Christmas Carol will be sung. Time for Madge Arwell to enter the ring! Madge Arwell (0:45) All your raps were worse than my driving skills, but you’re surely not that evil Is Christmas the time when everybody starts to get brutal? Of course not! That would be as ridiculous as the entire Whistlestop place But Christmas’ a holiday, not time to invade from outer space Make peace! If a Sontaran could do it, why couldn’t you? You should be celebrating, not deciding which planet’s next to stew Find it in your heart to change, like Scrooge and the Grinch did Now that I'm done, I'm going back to have dinner with my kids. ''WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF-'' (Snow piles up, and covers the logo) ''THE WHONIVERSE! (Merry Christmas!)'' Who won? Sycorax Racnoss Empress Roboforms Max Capricorn CyberKing Great Intelligence Dream Crabs/Madge Arwell Wiki Christmas= |-|Alan's rap battles= |-|Legion's rap battles= I'm just gonna put his page here because TOO MANY SERIES <3 |-|Cyan's rap battles= |-|My rap battles= Category:Blog posts